The Cheesehead
by Sparkly Emerald
Summary: Ever notice that Jeremy's hair looks like cheese? Heh-heh-heh. Horror for the attack.


**The Cheesehead**

**This is a story about my army of Hamsters I think someone else on the site has an army of Hamsters too. So just let me say I have had an army of hamsters for a long time. I did not steal it. They have been fighting my brother's army of war kittens for a long time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko. I only own my Hamsters and slightly twisted mind. XD**

It was a day Jeremy -insert last name here- would never forget. It was the day the -Dun, Dun, Dun- Hamsters Attacked.

It was a normal day when Zana attacked! (Duh) But when they tried to transport to Lyoko it didn't work so they checked the wiring, well actually Jeremy did because he knew what to look for. When he checked the wiring he saw a bunch of Hamsters chewing on the wires!

"Hey! Stop chewing those wires." he said in his nasal voice. The Hamsters looked up and all their little eyes locked on his hair. His cheese yellow hair. Jeremy noticed the Hamsters watching him and decide to run.

"Um… I think I left my hair dryer on. Bye!"

"Squeak squeak squeakyed squeak!" The boss Hamster squeaked which in Hamster language means 'After him!'

And the chase was on! Jeremy ran down a hallway and into one of the rooms in the hallway. like in Scooby-Doo chase scenes. The Hamsters came down the hallway after him but since they were smart they split up and looked in all the rooms and found him .2 seconds later Jeremy began to shake in fear as the Hamsters surrounded him.

Meanwhile…

"Jeremy's been in there a while maybe someone should check on him." Oric said. (Oric is a weird name)

"Yeah, someone who knows how this stuff works." Odd said. (Odd is a stupid name ;P)

"Yeah, someone who is in _**love **_with him." Yumi said. (Yumi isn't a really bad name I guess) They all stared at Aelita (Aelita is also a weird name).

"Fine! I'll go check on him." _'he probably just got his big Cheesehead stuck in something.' _she thought as she stomped off to look for him. She finally made it to the circuit room and noticed something had been chewing on the wires. "That's odd…" She said kneeling down to get a closer look. Actually it looked like several somethings had been chewing on them. Suddenly Aelita heard a shrill, girlish somewhat- nasal sounding scream. "Jeremy!" she gasped and began to run towards the sound. The scream was so loud that the others heard it all the way in the control room.

"Jeremy!" they all said in unison. And took off after the voice.

Back at Jeremy's end…

Things were not going well the Hamsters had pounced on him and were proceeding to eat his hair which oddly enough _**did**_ taste like cheese as proclaimed by one of the Hamsters.

"Squeaky squeak squeaker!" which means 'This is the best cheese ever!'

The hamsters ate the rest of his hair and scurried off to find more cheeseheads and Jeremy reached his shaking hands up to his head and felt his bald scalp .

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" he wailed as he discovered all his hair gone.

Meanwhile…

Aelita had made it to the hallway were unbeknownst her a very short chase scene had played out. When she heard a sorrow filled…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" from behind the very door she was leaning on. (What an amazing co-inky-dink!) She threw open the door to see something curled up on the floor.

"Jeremy!" She gasped turning on the light. But, when she saw him she fell over laughing at his bald head. The others ,having finally made it, ran in but when they saw Jeremy they fell over laughing too.

Jeremy, done lamenting over his hair, stood up and brushed himself off and went to the wires fixed them went to the super computer and returned them all to the past saying…

"Return to the past now." Because ,apparently, it doesn't work unless you say that.

Back in the past…

"Jeremy! Zana is attacking!" Aelita said running up to Jeremy.

"Well, let's just let him have this one." Jeremy said turning away.

"What?!" Oric yelled. "why!?"

"Because I don't want to get my hair eaten, again!" Jeremy yelled right back causing a number of their classmates to stare at him strangely. "Why can't we just forget this one?"

"Well I guess he's right. What's the worst that can happen?" Odd said.

"I agree." Yumi said. "I don't want to go to Lyoko today any-way I have important things to do."

"I guess." Oric allowed.

"Fine with me." Aelita said.

"Good." Jeremy said. "Like Odd said, 'What's the worst that can happen?'"

Three hours later the world exploded.

That is why hair is not important!

**Please please Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!**


End file.
